What Would It Take?
by CsillaDream
Summary: What would it take for me to admit I love you? Lisanna is back... &Natsu spends all his time with her making a certain ice mage we all know and love feeling lonely... One-Shot with a possible sequel


**This is a one shot based off my friend's recent NatGray / Graysu video she did; enjoy~ This is for you, Kris**

I glanced across the room to the source of my depression; Natsu, as usual was giddy especially with the return of Lisanna who had come back from Edolas with us after being swallowed up when her brother almost killed her. I swallowed the lump in my throat along with the water I had been drinking; nothing seemed to get rid of the bad taste in my mouth… Looking back at the last few weeks since she came back, me and Natsu haven't sparred since we were all brought up to Edolas. It's not the fact that we haven't sparred that bothers me; it's that he's always around Lisanna and hasn't even bothered to see how I am. Unconsciously, I brushed my hand over the bandages that both Juvia and Lucy had been nice enough to put on around my torso.

It was already winter; at least the weather was trying to cheer me up… I sighed as I slipped out of the guild's front door and walked away. Any place was better than being reminded of the times before she disappeared… Especially seeing Natsu being protective of her! I punched a nearby stone column muttering, "Why her?"

I pulled myself up on the edge of the bridge, letting my legs dangle over the edge as thoughts rushed through my head—

_She abandoned him…_

_Hell, even when he saw her: she didn't even try and let him know the truth…_

_Why can't things go back to the way they were __before__ she came back?_

_What can I do to get Natsu back to his old self?_

_This isn't—_

"Gray?" I nearly slipped as a voice entered my ears; I turned slightly to see Levi standing there out-of-breath.

"Oh… ah… Levi, is something wrong?" I asked her calming down, glad to see someone other than someone from my team or Juvia.

"I should ask you that… Lu-chan is really worried about you, you know… A few of us ran out here to find you…" She responded back gently.

"Who else?"

"Let's see… Lu-chan… Erza… myself… and Juvia," My shoulders dropped; of course those three would be out looking for me.

"So what's wrong? You've been really depressed since we all came back from Edolas…" She asked, showing her determined attitude that only ever shows up when she's reading.

"Nothing…"

"Liar… Lu-chan told me you have a crush on someone," Levi scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"If you already knew then why ask?" I growled as I turned around so I could slide back down onto the stone bridge.

"It's Natsu, isn't it? The person you have a crush on…" It really a question; I sighed again smiling helplessly.

After she promised not to tell a soul, we walked back as she let the other three know she found me; I knew I was in for it…

"Why the hell did you disappear without tell anyone, Gray?" Erza asked me angrily outside the guild, proof that she was more worried than angry.

"Needed fresh air…" I lied, brushing past and entering the guild.

"Oh, there you are Gray…" Elfman was the first to greet me; I mumbled something to acknowledge him.

I sat in between him and Cana, watching the scene in front of us with disgust; I felt something warm brush against my ear. I glared over at the source that just shrugged and whispered: "You know you should just confess…"

"Huh?" I glared at her, wondering if she knew as well.

"Confess?" Elfman joined in/

"Yeah, Gray got a crush on—" I covered her mouth muttering 'shut up Cana'.

"Be a man… Confess with your male pride!" Of course, he **had** to say the last part LOUDLY!

I could feel everyone's (and I mean **EVERYONE'S**) attention on me; _well I guess I have no choice…_

I stood up; made sure I hadn't lost my pants before walking straight towards the people everyone had been watching before Elfman's statement. I took in a deep breath and finally I was standing in front of both Natsu and Lisanna.

"Lisanna…" I began gathering up all the courage I still had with everyone staring and occasionally gasping.

I knew Elfman and Mirajane were practically on the verge of killing me but I pushed the thought away as I leaned in close to her ear. And I swear I heard Juvia faint somewhere behind me; I bit my bottom lip before saying with as much venom as I could: "Stay the hell away from my Natsu…"

I heard a soft gasp beside me; I smirked as I pulled away from her ear earning a confused glance from Natsu. Lisanna's eyes were wide as they followed my movements; I leaned in and caught Natsu off-guard with a loving kiss.

"I love you, Natsu~" I smiled as I pulled away; enjoying the dazed trance the fire mage was in.

"Gray? Gray!" I felt myself pulled upwards and shaken; _huh?_

In front of me sat Natsu, staring down at me. I could see Lucy, Erza and Happy behind him looking slightly worried; I didn't even need to glance around the room to know where I was: Lucy's apartment. _Why though? Wasn't I just in the gui—_

"Ah-choo!" I sneezed violently, curling towards Natsu's warmth.

"Bastard… what kind of ice mage catches a cold?" I heard Natsu growl before moving away; I could only watch with confusion as he walked into Lucy's kitchen.

"How did I get here?" I asked to whoever would answer; Erza did: "Natsu brought you here…"

"Yeah, when you disappeared from the guild… Natsu went after you and found you half-frozen…" Lucy added on, with a soft sigh.

"Aye." I ignored Happy's typical response as I asked something that had been bothering me for a bit: "Wait… I remember going back to the guild," furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Nah, you never returned… Levi even stayed—" I stopped listening as I tried to understand.

_So was that confession just a dream?_

"D-did I… um… say anything weird while I was out?" I wondered, looking at the doorway to the kitchen hoping to see Natsu.

"We don't know," gasping as if remembering something, "but Natsu did seem a little red when he arrived here… Though it might have been because of the cold weather," Lucy added tilting her head to the side.

_Does that mean I told Natsu that I loved him… unconsciously…?_

**Author's Message: If you like the story or are just curious what video I'm talking about... check out mosherocks4 recent NatGray/Graysu video ^^**

**&So the question remains: Did Gray actually tell Natsu that he loves him? Or did Natsu really get red because of the cold weather?**


End file.
